Arch Drive Goodbye
by thisbe gwydion
Summary: When love is your only chance for love, will you attempt to change? [songfic-one shot]


**"Arch Drive Goodbye"**  
**Eve 6**

**_Wanna keep you from breakin  
wanna keep you from shakin  
wanna keep you from keepin  
you down  
_**

She wanted to save him. To stop him from throwing his life away. She wanted him to turn our alright, to be the person she knew he was, to escape his last name. He was so fragile underneath; she wanted to stop him from breaking inside. She didn't want the power to shake the good from him, to keep him from getting away.

She wanted him to be alright, to live the good life, to fight for everything moral.

**_Wanna keep you from sinkin  
wanna keep you from drinkin  
sometimes  
Wanna keep you from keepin  
you down  
_**

She wanted to stop him from becoming his father, sinking into a hole that he'd never be able to crawl out of. His father was so evil, so malicious, uncaring. He'd never been the kind of father a boy needs, the kind of father a boy wants. He drank and pushed his son down. He did nothing less than spit on his son and tell him he was nothing. Was that what he really wanted or did he think it would make his son succeed? Had he been taught that way? That he was nothing and had to instill fear in others to be something?

**_Ringing in my head  
All the things you've said  
All the things you've done  
I wish I could compromise  
but there's only one way to go  
and I'm goin alone  
I'm goin alone_**

He'd been so evil himself; was he really fragile inside? Was it something she'd imagined, dreamt up?

He'd said so many mean things, so many evil things, never seeming to care who he hurt; but did he care? Maybe he did, maybe he just wanted respect, maybe he just wanted his father's respect.

He'd done so many mean things, she couldn't ignore that. He'd cursed and bribed and threatened, but was that him? Could he really be that person? She hoped it was a façade, a mask he put on for his father.

She doubted herself, that she could help him. She couldn't, he wouldn't let her help them, she'd be alone in her crusade, not even he would participate.

**_your self-help book shelf is full now  
your pictures are about to be pulled down  
without regard for a broken heart  
it's another year  
_**

She'd seen him try to change, no one had noticed. It was days when his hair was a little messy, his robes were a little disheveled, his eyes a little warmer. He never succeeded. He'd been able to break away from his fear of his father. He'd once again cease to care about those he hurt, not worry about the hearts he'd broken, the spirits he'd crushed, the tears he'd caused. The façade would go back up.

**_ringing in my head  
all the things you've said  
all the things you've done  
I wish I could compromise  
but there's only one way to go  
_**

Those things that he did, that he said, maybe they were from his heart. His cold icy heart. Maybe it wasn't a façade that he put back up that he dropped. Maybe his eyes just seemed warmer because he'd crushed another soul.

She wished sometimes that she could change herself, become what he wanted instead of changing him to be like her. She could, she could forget everything she'd been taught, everything she'd learned growing up, the emotions inside of her, the fight or die trying attitude. She could just push it aside, ignore it, for him. But she wouldn't. That wasn't her, she wasn't like that. She was who she was.

**_Wanna be with you tonight  
Wanna be with you tonight  
No I know it isn't right  
wanna be with you tonight  
_**

She was who she was and she felt what she felt, and she felt something she'd never felt before. She wanted to disappear with him, to spend day and night with him, to be the one he changed for, and for him to be the one she gave everything up for. She couldn't help the way she felt, and she wanted him. She wanted him to be with her in the most intimate way possible. She wanted to feel his lips against hers, his hands on her body, his body on hers; she wanted to feel him inside of her, to be one with him, even for just a brief moment.

**_Cause I love the way that you shock-shock-shock me  
follow me to my house and then you rock-rock-rock me  
wanna see your eyes wide not so shut  
the queen be cool don't stop keep up  
livin the city can be dyin' if you don't  
got a grip take a sip from my Molotov mug  
wanna keep you from keepin you down  
pick yourself up off the ground  
_**

She wanted to not feel that way towards him, but he attracted her eye from across the room, from different ends of the hall, from anywhere. He was one, maybe not the one, she wasn't sure of that yet, but the first one. She wanted him to be the one, the one to spend her life with, but she didn't want him to be the one, the one that got away, the one that wouldn't change.

**_wanna keep you from keepin you down  
come on girl  
ringing in my head  
all the things you've said  
all the things you've done  
_**

She tried to push him from her mind so many times, he wasn't right for her, she couldn't change him, he was gone forever. She'd never have him, no matter how much she wanted it, he was too evil, too everything. He'd gone too far, beyond the point of return, beyond help, beyond her.

**_I wish I could compromise  
I wish I could close my eyes  
and somehow make it  
all alright  
but I know there's only one way to go  
_**

But that didn't help, knowing he was out of her reach only made her want him more, made her want to give up everything for him. She wished she could be that kind of person, the person that wasn't too strong to drop their personality, their character, the things that made them who they were. She couldn't, she had to do it the right way, make him a better person, not herself bad.

She had to try.

**_Miss the way that you shock-shock-shock me  
follow me to my house and then you rock-rock-rock me  
wanna see your eyes wide not so shut  
completely cool don't stop keep up  
livin in the city, cause your dyin if you don't  
got a grip take a sip from my Molotov mug  
wanna keep you from keepin you down  
pick yourself up off the ground_**

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


End file.
